Austin's Secret
by simply-loud
Summary: Auslly One-Shot! Austin has a secret. This secret can only get rid of by one special person. What kind of secret is this? Read to find out! Summary sucks but read it please? For me? :)


Austin Moon has a secret. No one, not even his best friends, know it. If anyone ever found out it would completely ruin his reputation. You're probably wondering what this huge secret is. Let me give you a hint. It only happens once in your life with another person. Haven't figured it out yet? If you guessed it was that he hasn't had his first kiss, then you are absolutely correct. Yes you heard (or read) right! Austin Monica Moon has never had his first kiss. Sure he has gotten some from his mom, Mimi Moon, or his Aunt Mini but never by a girl outside his family. Sure he has gone out with some girls in the past who desperately wanted to get in his pants, including his ex girlfriend Kira Starr, but he just pushed them all away or made up some lame excuse that he had to go pick up his grandma's unicorn from the airport, which left them really confused. Yeah he wanted his first kiss but he wanted it to be a girl he actually cared about, not some needy, clingy, stupid girl who just wanted him for his 'you know what'. That's what Kira was basically was and that's why he broke up with her but that's another story. But no he needed someone who he actually could love and care about.

Yeah it really sounds cheesy and not bad boy like but deep under his big ego and reputation he was actually very sweet, romantic, and childish but those traits mostly only came out by one of his best friends though. She brought out the better side of Austin. The sweet, romantic, childish, AND musical side of Austin. The side who wasn't at all like Marino High's bad boy. She was someone Austin always thought about. He just couldn't get her out of his head. He thought only briefly once, 'Could she be the one?' but he quickly brushed that thought away. Yes, her name was indeed Ally Dawson.

* * *

-Ally fell asleep on the couch in the practice room of Sonic Boom after a long night of writing songs by herself. The next morning Austin came and found her in the practice room.-

Poke... Poke... Poke. "Mmmgh." Poke! Poke! Poke! Ally reached her hand out across the couch and slapped whoever was poking her across the face where they were kneeling by her.

"OW!" Austin shouted while holding his red cheek. She now knew it was him. She kind of knew it was him in the first place by the way he woke her.

"Leave me alone... I is sleeping..." Ally mumbled like a 5 year old, barely audible for him to hear, and barely awake.

"And you say I'M childish," Austin scoffed but then laughed.

"You aren't childish. You ARE a child," Ally shot back while turning her back to Austin, cuddling into the couch cushion, pleased with her come back.

"Well I am truly hurt by that... Allyson Marie Dawson," Austin said faking hurt in his voice but smiling since she couldn't see his face and because Ally did not, what so ever, liked people saying her full name.

Ally immediately shot her head up off the pillow that her messed up bed head was resting on.

"What did you just say?" Ally questioned sternly. Austin knew she was wide awake now.

"Yeah, you heard me, Allyson Marie Dawson," Austin responded, smugness shining through his voice and a smirk instantly growing. He stood up from where he was kneeling and put a hand out for her to take.

"You will pay for that, Monica," she said in an evil voice while taking his hand. When she stood up they both noticed how close they were. Their chests barely touching. Austin thought 'This could be it.' And with that thought passing through his brain, he started to lean in. Arms reaching out and finally touching her hands, he simply leaned down to kiss the lips of his gorgeously short Ally. His Ally. Ally only did what was possible at the moment. She stood on her tippy toes to connect Austin's lips with hers. After probably about the longest 10 seconds later, they broke apart. The next thing was so unexpected that Austin had to do it because it was just so... unexpected. Austin ran out of the practice room, arms waving in the air, and shouting 'WHOOOHHOOO!' down the stairs feeling accomplished with his first kiss and overly joyed that it was Ally who his first kiss was.

"Oh, what am I going to do with my Austin?" Ally said to herself, smiling and rolling her eyes playfully before walking down the stairs to meet up with Austin.

One thing passed through their lips before they connected again...

Best. First Kiss. EVER.


End file.
